


She took my heart and she took my money

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [6]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like she hasn't used those moves herself, invading Batman's personal space to ruffle his, well, wings. But to have them turned on her...</p><p>"DCU: Harley/Selina - 'cat got your tongue?'" @ femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	She took my heart and she took my money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/gifts).



> Written for "DCU: Harley/Selina - "cat got your tongue?"" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6017100#t6017100) and "The Lottery" at genprompt-bingo Round 10.

"So you're that infamous cat burglar everyone keeps jabberin' about."

Selina's head snaps around. On the opposite end of the motion detectors, a blonde girl sporting pigtails dipped in different pastel colors stands grinning. Ah, just another costumed creampuff desperate to share the spoils.

"How did you get in here?"

"You left the back door open," the girl says and strips off her jersey and the holster beneath.

"Stay where you are, you'll trip the alarm."

But the girl's already moving, bending low and curling around the sensors she should be needing infrared goggles for, displaying much more grace and finesse than Selina would have given her credit for. The girl looks like a deranged cheerleader.

She comes up next to Selina as casually as if taking a stroll. Selina's muscles tense, her supporting leg shifts, distributing her weight more evenly.

"You're pretty cute up close," the girl says. "And those ears!" She actually purrs as her fingers run through Selina's hair.

"Would you mind?" Selina brushes her hand off. It's not like she hasn't used those moves herself, invading Batman's personal space to ruffle his, well, wings. But to have them turned on her...

"I'll just take this one and be gone."

She plucks the Markovian diamond right from Selina's fingertips, pecks her on the cheek and makes for her exit. Selina can't react fast enough. All she can do is watch the girl's body contort again, then pick up her stuff, blow her a final kiss, and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin.


End file.
